


Port Haven

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Hannibal (TV), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what I am doing with this tbh, this was started because of a dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Max is a patient at Port Haven Psychiatric Facility at the same time as Abigail Hobbs.





	1. Chapter 1

Max was new to this kinda life. Stuck within walls far different from that of Blackwell Academy. Her parents had sent her here after Chloe's disappearance. She refused to even think death. There's no proof, no body has been found, therefore, not necessarily dead. And yet, here she was, Port Haven Psychiatric Facility. 

She figures it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Being sent away that is. She'd been stuck in the past, in memories that no one else would ever have, events that would never happen, nightmarish memories she could never share.

But Baltimore is so different from Arcadia, or even Seattle.

She guessed that was the point.

Her parents had hoped that if she went as far from there as possible, she would be able to move on, stop being so focused.

They sent her here without even knowing the half of it. About her time powers. Those events haunt Max almost as much as Chloe's absence. The knowing. That is what she needs therapy for the most, but she can't say anything. Else risk being stuck in Port Haven forever.

At least there were some parts that she could talk about. Some part of the worst things.

The Dark Room. The Bathroom. Chloe. Nathan. The fact that Mark Jefferson hasn't been caught. Kate.

And she had yet to even see another patient yet. Well, to be fair, she had only arrived yesterday, and hadn't even begun actual therapy yet. She hopes it’ll be okay. When she had arrived, they had done a whole interview and decided she needed to do group therapy. As much as she doesn't want to go, she understands why they decided that. She hasn’t been sociable at all since Chloe’s disappearance. 

There is supposed to be a social gathering for Halloween. No costumes of course. But a gathering nonetheless. Max turns to the clock. “Starts in an hour, oh joy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Max drew together all the energy she had in her and headed to the main area. It can’t be that stressful. 

That was a lie. This is the fucking worst. She should have known. It was a psychiatric facility, what did she expect?

The music was outdated and a bit too loud. Max sighed and headed outside. If nothing else, she could at least enjoy nature and the beauty of the area surrounding the hospital.

She sighed and took a deep breath and released it slowly. 

When she looked around she noticed some of the ivy was moving, as if someone was messing with it from the other side. 

Just as she thought that, a girl climbed over the wall and dropped gracefully to the ground. She had brown hair and light eyes, and wore a scarf tied tightly around her neck.

When the girl straightened, she made eye contact with Max and froze in place.


End file.
